


Sweet Dreams

by Psawyer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Canon Divergent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, dream - Freeform, nobody dies but lexa is already dead so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psawyer/pseuds/Psawyer
Summary: Prompt: 4x07, Clarke falls asleep on the bed, "wakes up" and finds Lexa laying next to her.one shot - lot's of feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everbody,
> 
> a friend of mine asked me to write something for her and I decided to post it. It's my first work and I'm generally new at writing, so any comments you want to give would be appreciated! :) 
> 
> Special thanks to the person who made me write it! You mean a lot to me, and I hope you will never forget that!!

Closing her eyes, her damp hair touching the soft pillow, Clarke found herself to finally being able to relax into the soft mattress. She took a deep breath and sighed; she hadn’t felt anything as comfortable in a long time. The beds in Arcadia couldn’t even slightly compare to this soft one. The last time she felt this warm und safe was….  
Clarke opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. She must have fallen asleep. Suddenly, she felt something stir beside her and slowly, she dared to take a look, right hand already moving to the dagger that was attached to her belt. And she couldn’t believe what or rather who she saw.  
“Lexa!”, she breathed out in wonder, already forgetting about the weapon. She stared into beautiful forest-green eyes, and without breaking eye contact, she moved to her side and put her right hand on Lexa’s cheek. All Lexa did was smile at her, and looking at Clarke like she was everything.  
“That’s…, that’s not possible. What are you doing here? How can that be? I mean, you’re…”, the blonde girl asked, still utterly confused. But she felt happy as well, and extremely relieved, as if someone just lifted all the weight off her shoulders.  
Lexa was still smiling at her and before answering, she gently pushed some of Clarke’s hair back behind her ear, her fingers slowly grazing over Clarke’s cheek by doing so.  
“Just because I died doesn’t mean my spirit doesn’t get to live on. I meant it when I said that I’ll always be with you.”  
“So you’re not real”, Clarke asked bluntly, but eager because she needed to know, even though she already knew the answer deep inside.  
“I’m very real to you, Clarke. And that’s all that matters.”   
The other girl would be frustrated by that answer if it wouldn’t just be such a Lexa thing to say. Her hand was still on Lexa’s cheek while the brunette’s hand found her way to Clarke’s neck and her hands started playing with the soft hair.   
Clarke sighed again, but grinning, because she couldn’t help it. Lexa was in front of her, she was touching her and she just felt so real.   
“But how is this possible? It is a dream, the best one possible, but why did I never have this dream before? Will I ever have a dream like this again? And what…”  
“Shhhh”, Lexa interrupted Clarke’s rambling calmly. “Don’t ask question we both don’t have the answers to. And does it really matter? I’m sure there is a reason, but right now, does it really matter?”  
The blonde girl was surprised again, mostly because just by hearing Lexa’s voice, she was automatically calmer again and her questions seemed to disappear into thin air. So instead of arguing about it, she just found herself smiling again.   
She scooted closer to Lexa, and whispered “You’re right, it doesn’t”, before she started to lean in and just before their lips touched, Clarke abruptly opened her formerly closed eyes and backed away.   
Slightly confused, Lexa stared back into blue eyes, and she saw tears forming in them. Clarke suddenly looked so small, as if she was about to break.  
“I…I slept with Niylah”, she confessed, breaking their eye contact and she had to blink rapidly not to let the tears stream down her face.  
She felt a hand on her chin, and Lexa gently lifted her face so that their eyes could meet again. Clarke was surprised to only see reassurance in the brunette girl’s eyes; she didn’t seem mad at all.  
“I know, Clarke, and that’s okay. You’re allowed to have other relationships, and I trust your judgement. Please don’t hold back just because of me. I want you to be happy, and I know that I won’t be able to make you happy like someone different might make you, now or in the future. When you find someone you want to spend your life with, don’t hesitate. Life is too short.”   
A single tear sneaked out of Clarke’s eye and slowly started to make its way down her cheek.   
“But I found you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want to forget you”, Clarke silently begged, hoping that Lexa would understand.  
“And nobody is asking you to do that. Just because you have feelings for somebody else doesn’t mean that your feelings for me are worth any less. But please, Clarke”, and this time it was Lexa who begged, “don’t miss out an opportunity to be happy just because you might feel obligated to mourn me. I’ll always be with you, deep in your heart, but you have the biggest heart I know. And I’m sure there is still space for someone else. Don’t make the same mistake that I did. Love is not weakness. It’s strength, and you were everything I could ever hope for. Your love for other people is what makes you the incredible person that you are, and please, never doubt that!”   
By now, Clarke couldn’t stop one single tear from falling down, and Lexa gently wiped away her tears. She moved closer to the crying girl, who wrapped her arms around her and they tightly clung onto each other, Lexa soothing Clarke’s pain and slowly stroking her back, drawing small patterns.  
“I love you so much, Lexa”, Clarke whispered in her ear, her voice still a little raspy from crying.   
Lexa backed away a little and took Clarke’s face in both of her hands. Just a few inches apart, she made sure that their eyes locked again.   
“I love you, too, Clarke. I always have.”   
After hearing that, the blonde girl couldn’t wait anymore, so she closed the distance and her lips found Lexa’s in a gentle but determent kiss. She sighed into the kiss, not realizing she hold her breath after Lexa’s declaration, and their lips started to move. It was a slow, soft and reassuring kiss, and both of them tried to put all their feelings into that kiss, hoping that the other would feel the love. Clarke’s hand found its way to Lexa’s neck and she started playing with her hair, just as Lexa did a few moments ago and she couldn’t help but feel complete.  
After a few moments of just getting lost in each other, Clarke broke the kiss, her face red and her cheeks hard from crying, but at the same time beaming and radiating happiness.   
“Can I just look at you for a second?”, the smaller girl asked, getting a short nod as an answer. She wanted to make sure to remember every single detail of Lexa’s face, since she didn’t know when she would see her again. With everything going on at Arcadia, she barely had time to even sleep, and with almost everybody hating and blaming her for all that went wrong, she feared that she wouldn’t get another calm moment any time soon.   
Lexa noticed the small change in Clarke’s feature, how her eyebrows started to move closer to each other and her nose cringed a little.  
“What’s on your mind?”, she softly asked the girl in front of her.  
Clarke sighed again as if she was defeated. “Nothing… I mean, it’s just with everything going on right now, I have no idea where my head stands. Everybody expects me to have the solution for everybody’s problems but I always seem to make everything worse and in the end, nobody is happy or at least satisfied. And right now, there is this huge thing that could save us all, but we can only be sure that it will work if we test it on a person. But that makes us no better than the mountain people. And I really hate to admit it, but I simply can’t think of any other option. What should we do? What should I do, Lexa?” She desperately tried to find an answer in her lover’s eyes, realizing that she couldn’t take much more pressure and disappointment from anybody in the awaken world.   
The brunette girl put her arm around Clarke so that she could lay half on top of her and she began to slowly caress her arm. The blonde snuggled closer to Lexa, putting her head on her shoulder and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.  
“Do whatever you think is best, Clarke. I know that you will find the right thing to do, and even if you can’t think of a good way to do so, you will. There is always a way and I have all faith in you to figure it out. It isn’t always easy, and I know that you know that, but try to confide in people that you trust. You can’t carry the world on your shoulders, and you shouldn’t have to. Listen to your heart, but don’t forget your head. As a leader, you have to make difficult choices and often, people don’t even realize how hard it is to make a choice for a whole nation. But as I said, I trust you and your judgement. Ultimately, you will do the right thing and they will understand.”  
Clarke just pressed a small kiss to Lexa’s neck and started holding her a little tighter than before. She never wanted to leave the brunette’s embrace ever again, finding it to be the only place where she could feel safe.  
But she knew that she had to get back, they had to find a way to survive and she just hated what they had to do just to make sure that it worked.   
“Lexa, I….”, she started, but just couldn’t find the voice to finish that sentence, everything within her straining against the thought of being without Lexa again.  
“I know, Clarke, you have to get back. It’s okay. We’ll see each other again.” She gently caressed the blonde girl’s cheek one last time, before connecting their lips for a promising kiss.   
It ended too fast for Clarke’s liking, but they both knew that it was time.   
“May we meet again”, Lexa whispered once again, and then suddenly, everything went black.

Clarke woke up with a start, immediately checking the other side of the bed for Lexa. But of course, she was alone, and she sighed and started to get up. She felt dried tears on her cheeks, so she went to the bathroom again to wash her face. But as she looked in the mirror, a small smile formed on her lips. Even though it was devastating to be on her own again, her heart was full of love and hope. Looking presentable again, she took a deep breath, and made her way back to the others to face the disaster that was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> As english is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
